Oldrin Zevon
Oldrin Zevon is the female protagonist of Code Geass: Oz the Reflection (manga). She serves as the head knight of the Britannian Military's anti-terrorism unit, the "Glinda Knights", which was formed to counter the terrorism that began to occur in greater frequency after the Black Rebellion ended in Area 11. She is good friends with the group's leader, 88th Imperial Princess Marrybell mel Britannia, whom Oldrin has known since childhood. Appearance Oldrin Zevon has blonde hair that is kept in at least one ponytail and green eyes. Before O2, she is often shown either in a very revealing pilot suit or a unique uniform that consists of a buttoned sleeveless shirt, a long-sleeved jacket, and a black and red corset and skirt combination worn over a short white skirt. Oldrin also wears a military officer-style cap when wearing this unique outfit. In O2, she wears a different outfit that consists of long pants and what appears to be a modified long-sleeved shirt and short corset combination exposeing her midriff. Character History Code Geass: Oz the Reflection She was born into the noble Zevon family, but left and joined the military when the family was about to be taken over by her uncle Oiaguro. As a traditional noble, she has a lot of noble pride, but she is also a hard-worker. It is thanks to her hard work that she can serve as the pilot of the Knightmare Frame, Lancelot Grail, a mass-production prototype that is too difficult for ordinary people to pilot. She is conflicted between her aristocratic belief that “the people should be protected” and her duty of suppressing terrorism caused by those very people. However, her conviction to “protect the smiling faces of the weak” is enough of a reason for her to fight. Her goal is to become a "true knight". After her disappearance, she is now going to a school called Pendleton School of Madrid, and now wears a new outfit. But this is a cover for her true role as a member of Star of Madrid, an armed anti-Britannian resistance group in Spain, which the Britannians call Area 24. She pilots a custom of the Akatsuki called the Amanecer. Her belief in protecting the weak extends towards, in the end, facing both the remnants of her family and the woman she grew up with when they endanger those same people she swore to protect. Oldrin is present at the final battle of the series, where her childhood friend, Marrybell was put in direct control of Damocles by Emperor Lelouch. Marrybell, herself a Britannian princess and a Geass user, firmly believes that world peace will only be achieved through Britannian leadership, and willingly joins Emperor Lelouch, a rarity among the Imperial Family. Orpheus, Oldrin's brother, is Marrybell's new ace and bodyguard, who becomes the new Head Knight of Glinda, Oldrin's former title and role. Later Oldrin rescued Nunnally after the Second Battle of the Tokyo Settlement and the two interacted before and during the arrival at Damocles. Their final duel occurs right as Suzaku, dressed as Zero, stabs Emperor Lelouch. In their final clash, Oldrin strikes a mortal blow to Orpheus, who took the hit for Marrybell; he turns around and finishes Marrybell off, so his sister wouldn't have to, as both Orpheus and Marrybell fall to their deaths. Relationships Add information Trivia *Many characters in Oz the Reflection reference characters from The Wizard of Oz. Oldrin is based on Dorothy, and is even shown singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" during the prologue chapter. Quote "Fighting.... I hate it" Gallery AldrinColor.jpg|Oldrin's original design 13.jpg|Oz O2 Character Design Image-Oldrin (Pilot suit).jpg|Oldrin Zevon (in pilot suit) Aldrin.jpg|Oldrin Zevon Sketch A;drom.jpg|Oldrin and Orpheus on Newtype Ace cover Oldrin page 1 scale.png|Character Profile of Oldrin Zevon from manga vol. 1 Oldrin render.png|Render of Oldrin from magazine scan oldrin.png|Oldrin when she was a child image.jpg|Oldrin new Design image (1).jpg|Oldrin and Marirrosa in their Pendleton School uniform zvheS2w.jpg 93EzZVI.jpg Oldrin new.jpg c581PUg.jpg|Oldrin in a special suit geass_o2.jpg|Oldrin in her Star of Madrid outfit 005.jpg OZ-02-_02_037.jpg|Oldrin and Marirrosa in their Star of Madrid outfit bandicam 2018-04-08 19-51-40-041.jpg Oldrin_0001.jpg oldrin_0004.jpg oldrin_mizugi_0001.jpg oldrin_santa_0002.jpg oldrinp_portait_0001.jpg oldrin_portrait_0002.jpg Code.Geass_.Soubou.no.Oz.full.2222098.jpg|Oldrin and the Lancelot HighGrail Category:Characters Category:Code Geass: Oz the Reflection Category:Female Category:Britannian Knights Category:Britannian Military Category:Glinda Knights Category:Nobles